


Tumblr JayDick Requests

by MissNaya



Category: DCU
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, Knotting, M/M, Public Display of Affection, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-10-17 19:24:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10600599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissNaya/pseuds/MissNaya
Summary: A place to put all my Dick/Jason drabbles. Warnings will go in the chapter notes.





	1. “Stop it, you’re embarrassing me.”

**Author's Note:**

> last one for today! prompts mainly come from [this ask meme](https://dicktofen.tumblr.com/post/159432913262/send-me-a-number-and-a-paring-and-ill-write-a) on my tumblr.
> 
> warnings for this chapter: nothing but a bit of PDA and some sickening fluff.

“Stop it, you’re embarrassing me.”

“And here I thought you were the touchy-feely one outta the two of us.” Jason bends back down, pressing another kiss to Dick’s neck. He has one arm looped around him, holding him close, while the other rests on his knee.

“Well, yeah,” Dick says, breath catching in his throat. “But there’s a difference between that and PDA.”

“I seem to remember a certain someone constantly flaunting their relationship with their space princess girlfriend,” Jason huffs. He gives Dick’s skin a quick nip, and Dick lets out that breathy laugh that he loves.

“In my defense, I was a lot younger back then.” Red in the face, his eyes dart around the park. They’re on a bench in one of the more secluded areas, but it’s a nice day, and plenty of people are milling around. A little white dog a few yards away sits and stares at them, unmoving. It’s been like that for the past five minutes.

“Well, I’m a lot younger now,” Jason retorts. He doesn’t see the dog, because he’s too busy kissing up to Dick’s ear.

“Not a _lot._ ”

“Young enough to count.”

“You’re just making excuses, Jay.”

Finally, he turns, cupping Jason’s face between his thumb and forefinger. He flashes him a smile before pressing their lips together for a good, long moment. When he pulls back, Jason is looking at him with half-lidded eyes, almost reverent. God, Dick loves that look on him.

“But if you’ve got enough fresh air… You maybe wanna come back to my place?” he asks. “I just got the wallpaper in the kitchen redone. No more smoke stains.”

“Oh, yeah,” Jason says, voice low. His tongue sneaks out to wet his lips, and then he pulls Dick in for another quick kiss. “Your wallpaper. That’s what I wanna see.” Dick chuckles, and Jason kisses him again. “Mmm, you redo your bedroom, too?”

“No,” Dick says, “but I changed my sheets.”

“Special enough occasion for me,” Jason says. He stands and pulls Dick up with him. “Let’s go. No time to waste.”

“I’ll have to redecorate more often,” Dick says as Jason slides an arm around his waist.

He stops to pet the dog before they leave.


	2. ABO/Somnophilia/Noncon/Underage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually wrote this one a while ago, but never posted it here because... I was lazy, I guess? anyway, the prompt:
> 
> _You mentioned you hc Dick an Alpha? What if he comes over one time whenJay's asleep and in heat. At first he convinces himself that he needs to stay and guard his little bro. Then Jay is whimpering in his sleep so Dicks gotta comfort him with his scent then just a little touch to sooth then a little between his legs 4 relief because he's so wet. Jay wakes up to his big bro pulling his fingers out of him to push his knot in & he's confused&freaked thenDick is biting his neck he can't think at all_

Dick knows he shouldn’t stick around Jason when he’s in heat, knows how terrible an idea it is for an alpha to stay near an unrelated omega whom he has no intentions of sleeping with. It’s just biology; that’s why, even after thousands of years of evolution, alphas and omegas still have to be separated in class, in the workplace, anywhere else where mingling might come with unfortunate consequences.

He knows this, and yet he still gives in to that proud, tense instinct that tells him not to leave such a young and helpless omega alone. He stays by Jason’s side, offering up his wrist to let Jason nuzzle in his sleep, giving him the stability of an alpha’s scent to cling to.

He can smell Jason’s slick, so potent that it sticks like a film to his tongue. He tries to remember years’ worth of training at keeping his rut at bay, and scratches that sweet spot behind Jason’s neck that has him practically purring. He mutters words of comfort to him, telling him he’s safe, he’ll be all right, he’ll get through this.

Jason is such a heavy sleeper. He sweats and grinds his hips against his sheets, but never opens his eyes, never mutters a single word of acknowledgement. He’s feverish. He doesn’t move or object when Dick slides his shirt up to cool him down.

Dick’s soothing hand motions slide lower, until he’s rubbing circles into Jason’s back just to watch the way he arches up into it. Jason has a stain on his pants now, slick leaking through. Did he forget to wear protection, or did his heat come on him as a surprise in the middle of his nap? He can’t imagine the inconvenience of going through this every month. He tugs Jason’s shorts down so the stains won’t get too bad.

Jason sounds so lost and confused when Dick draws his hand back, whimpering and squirming, so Dick presses a hand to the base of his spine. It grounds Jason, just a little, and Dick feels like this is the right thing to do. This is what alphas are for. This is nature. No one can hold this against him.

He doesn’t know when he started fingering Jason. Those noises of his are intoxicating, and Dick realizes he’s lost time. Some dull part of him tells him he’s in a rut, he needs to leave and shut himself away before it gets worse, but he can’t stop staring at Jason’s furrowed brow and flushed skin, and lets himself look for just a little while longer.

He makes the mistake of licking Jason’s slick off his fingers. Eyes half-lidded, pupils blown, he crawls on top of him.

He nuzzles Jason’s neck, thinking,  _I’ll take care of you._  He tugs his own pants down and strokes at his swelling knot. When he presses the tip of his cock up against Jason’s hole, he feels him jerk, hears him say something.

His mind’s in too deep a haze to comprehend what the words mean, but he thinks he hears, “Dick, no, no, nono—”

And omegas aren’t supposed to talk, anyway, not in frightened little voices that make it seem like their alphas aren’t doing a good job, so Dick bites down on his neck to help him remember which one of them knows what’s best.

Jason goes slack under him, and Dick fucks him, holding him tight by the waist, growling and listening to Jason whimper in reply. He keeps going until he feels his knot slip inside, and then he hears the delightful chorus of his omega’s orgasmic cries, and lets himself get milked until he aches.

When they both come down from the high a few minutes later, Dick is stuck inside Jason, and he hears him start to cry.

By the time he gets home, he wants to burn his Nightwing uniform.


End file.
